Los gorilas no dicen adiós
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Un rumor recorrió todas las calles de Edo hasta llegar a las instalaciones del Shinsengumi y en el corazón de un gorila dudoso, estaba el sentimiento del deber: él tenía que disculparse con ellos por preocuparlos nuevamente. Por ser siempre el comandante idiota que le daba lata a sus subordinados. Por ser confiado e ingenuo y prestarse a ser el protagonista de esas habladurías.


**Notas de autor:** Volví a ver las sagas de la rebelión del Shinsengumi y la del adiós del Shinsengumi porque me gusta llorar desconsoladamente por mis bebés. Lo que los amo. Se llevaron todas mis lágrimas y mi corazón (siempre me hicieron llorar xdd) y como me pasa con el ASL, no puedo escribir de ellos porque termino llorando pero decidí salir de esa fase y aquí un intento.  
 **Advertencias:** NADA PODRÁ REFLEJAR LO MUCHO QUE AMO AL SHINSENGUMI. No puedo hacerles justicia, no es tan fácil. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila, yo solo amo a sus personajes.

* * *

 **Los gorilas no dicen adiós**

 **Capítulo I: ¿Un Shinsengumi sin Kondo Isao?**

* * *

 _"_ _(…) aunque nos lleve al infierno, no pienso volver separarme de ustedes. ¡Vivan y mueran conmigo, Shinsengumi!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _(…) aunque vengan Enma o Buda, no pienso entregarte a ellos de nuevo"_

* * *

Las palabras eran llevadas por el viento. Salían por la boca de los hombres y estas eran arrastradas por las calles de Edo. Tras pronunciarse y viajar, llegaban a oídos de todos ―implicados o no― para formarse el flujo de la comunicación del oyente y hablante… aunque a veces la información se distorsionaba al repetirse de una persona a otra, como si del juego del teléfono descompuesto se tratara, la duda era la que echaba raíces en la mente de todos; ¿Eso que se rumoraba era cierto? porque si eso se decía era por algo, por alguna razón y de esta forma, las personas comenzaban a meter un poco de su opinión ―o presumir de cosas que decían ver u oír para fundamentar su versión―.

Y si los rumores hablaban y herían; los hombres _dudaban._

Los samuráis _titubeaban._

Los gorilas _trastabillaban._

Y ni qué decirse de la incertidumbre hecha hombre por ser la fusión de las tres cosas; _Kondo Isao._ El líder del Shinsengumi. Un hombre de corazón amable y respetado por sus subordinados. Amado por sus fieles seguidores. _Gorila acosador_. Hombre incansable y el centro principal del _rumor_ de las calles de Edo.

Ese día en el que el cielo estaba gris, indeciso de dejar caer la lluvia o no, estaba Kondo. Siendo _juzgado_ por los ojos de muchos por todo lo que se decía. Él estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, agachado y con los ojos cerrados. Ignorando los murmullos, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de esas personas, simplemente pensando mientras se sentía como un gorila enjaulado… preso por tantos _dimes y diretes_ hacia su persona y bestia espiritual.

¿Eran verdad? No se esforzaría en responder. Los enemigos no creerían sus razones y sus amigos no la necesitaban para creerle. Los que lo quería, le creerían. Los que no, no importaban, Kondo no podía odiarlos por eso. Cada persona era libre de elegir sus creencias y si luchaban por ellas, hablaban bien del carácter de esa persona.

Sin embargo… en el corazón de un gorila dudoso, estaba el sentimiento del deber: él tenía que disculparse con _ellos_ por preocuparlos nuevamente. Por ser siempre el comandante idiota que le daba lata a sus subordinados. Por ser confiado e ingenuo y prestarse a ser el protagonista de esas habladurías. De no ser por ellos, le importaran poco los rumores pero cuando se empezaba a lastimar a sus seres queridos, ahí era cuando el gorila dudoso pasaba a ser uno furioso ―con todo y golpes en el pecho―.

Que de él, de Kondo Isao, podían decir lo que quisieran pero que con el Shinsengumi no se metieran.

Y por ellos era que su corazón _dudaba..._

 _Toshie... Sougo... y los demás._

 **~O~**

Okita Sougo era el sádico del Shinsengumi por excelencia. No perdonaba el crimen si eso le brindaba un poder _casi mafioso_ para que los ladrones, rebeldes joui, terroristas y demás delincuentes ―aquellos que atentaban contra la paz de Edo― sufrieran una hermosa y cruel tortura.

Si se requería un castigo sanguinario, él era el indicado para ello. Dentro de todas las torturas que tenía para el mundo, sus predilectas eran las dedicadas a aquellos que se metían con lo que él más atesoraba. Los oídos del capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi no eran sordos y aunque amaba escuchar la dulce melodía de los gritos de dolor de las personas a las que torturaba, siempre estaría alerta para su _comandante ―_ y aún durmiendo en las reuniones o la mayor parte del tiempo, se mantenía atento para cuidarlo―.

―Kondo-san… ―susurró. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos para reflejar el odio que viajaba por sus venas.

Sougo no perdonaba a quienes osaban en querer hacerle daño a su comandante, aunque fueran enemigos invisibles o rumores. ¿Cómo podía cortar con su espada las mentiras que circulaban por Edo? No lo sabía pero empezaría con lo fácil: trozar las lenguas de todas esas personas que hablaron, teñir de rojo toda la ciudad para silenciarlos...

No obstante, en el fondo sabía que no borraría el eco de sus mensajes.

El daño no se iría.

Y Sougo no lo perdonaba.

 _Kondo Isao renunciaba al Shinsengumi._

 _Kondo Isao dejaba su cargo como Comandante del Shinsengumi._

 _Kondo-san se iba._

Eso no podía ser verdad.

 **~O~**

El demoníaco vice-comandante del Shinsengumi era otro más ―de los miles― que escuchó todos los rumores referente al retiro de Kondo Isao. Hijikata Toshirou, no dejó de fumar y poco expresó en su rostro conforme la gente a su lado hablaba de esa noticia.

―Son solo rumores ―se dijo. No sería la primera y ni la última vez que alguien intentara desestabilizar al grupo.

Ignoraba la razón o la fuente difusora de ese rumor, pero estaba seguro de que la policía lo encontraría y lo haría pagar. Nadie se metía con el Shinsengumi y ni con Kondo en su guardia.

Aunque, Hijikata debajo de su frío e inexpresivo rostro, reconocía que sentía que algo se había fisurado muy en el fondo de su alma. Durante tanto tiempo recorrido junto a Kondo, había vivido e imaginado ―como el cerebro de la policía― miles de escenarios que lo exponían al peligro… pero mientras ellos fueran la espada que protegía al alma del Shinsengumi, saldrían victoriosos. Pero muy al sur de sus pensamientos había algo que, gracias a los rumores, ganaba fuerza y eso era que existía algo de lo que no podían proteger a Kondo.

 _Ni el Shinsengumi y ni él podría protegerlo de su retiro voluntario._

 _Él no podía detener a Kondo-san de retirarse._

 _Que Kondo se fuera del Shinsengumi, tal vez era algo inevitable con el tiempo._

Era muy egoísta, castigable con seppuku, obligarlo a quedarse... después de todo nadie era eterno, ni siquiera su comandante.

Y como podía regresar el tiempo y tampoco detenerlo, se preguntaba ¿Qué sería del Shinsengumi sin Kondo Isao?

* * *

Un Shinsengumi sin Kondo Isao era una posibilidad casi tangible por varios factores a los que se enfrentaban todos los días: demasiadas batallas, demasiados enemigos y por último estaba la decisión del comandante.

Todos sabían que todo se consumía. Todo tenía un fin. La palabra adiós era algo inevitable cuando el ciclo de un líder llegaba a su fin. La edad, el cansancio, la intención de querer formar una familia, el fracaso, la victoria… fuera cual fuera el escenario, siempre se llegaba al punto de dejarle el resto del trabajo a la nueva generación.

Si el comandante se retiraba, se llevaba con él el alma del grupo. Y les dejaba una rica herencia: a ellos. Todo lo sembrado, los discursos heroicos, la admiración, el compañerismo y la fidelidad serían entregados al relevo, al siguiente comandante ―el vice-comandante subía de rango― pero el costo era demasiado elevado para Hijikata Toshirou.

De preguntárselo, no lo quería.

De pensarlo a fondo, nunca lo quiso.

Él era la espada, la espada que protegía al alma del grupo. Él era una de las espadas de Kondo Isao.

Y sin su alma, ¿El grupo se fragmentaba? ¿Qué era del grupo? Había dos posibilidades: seguir el camino marcado, mantenerse igual aún sin el alma y dos… simplemente desaparecer.

Hijikata como fiel a sus convicciones y a Kondo iría por lo primero aunque doliera y fuera difícil ―de él pedírselo no iba a negarse. Jamás desacataría una orden de su comandante―… y como lo dijo, un Shinsengumi sin Kondo era algo tan inevitable como amargo. Algo que se tenía que dar con el tiempo… tenía que pasar aunque lucharan contra eso pero aún así, algo no le cuadraba.

―¿Y si le pedimos a Kondo-san que no se vaya?

Suspiró tras la pregunta inocente de Yamazaki. Hijikata no sabía si esos rumores eran falsos o ciertos, se aferraba a lo primero, pero lo que sí sabía era que el grupo estaba triste y afectado ante la presunta salida de su líder.

―Kondo-san es muy amable, él nos va a escuchar.

No lo negó. Kondo era la persona con el corazón más ameno y blando que conocían. Los escucharía, sí pero había algo imperdonable en lo que Yamazaki pretendía hacer, aunque sus intenciones fueran las mejores: aún en tiempo de amantos, un samurái era libre de escoger su camino.

Antes de hablar, inhaló y exhaló un poco de humo de su cigarro. ―¡YAMAZAKI! ―gritó, el aludido se enderezó y se disculpó aunque no lograba descifrar su falta―. Y a todos ustedes, ¡No hagan caso a lo que dice la gente! ―gruñó, de alguna forma se sintió bien gritar ―Kondo-san no nos ha dicho nada, ni siquiera ha mostrado seña de que-… ―carraspeó, la última palabra salió con un hilo de voz ―de querer irse ―finalizó.

―Pero… tampoco lo ha desmentido Vice-capitán.

Frunció el entrecejo y lo miró lleno de impaciencia, Yamazaki tembló ante esa mirada.

―¡Queda prohibido hablar de esto!

―Pero… hay muchos rumores...

―¡SEPPUKU! ―gritó desesperado.

―Pero… tienen tiempo.

―¡HE DICHO SEPPUKU! ¡SEPPUKU SI HABLAN DE ESTO! ¡SEPPUKU PARA QUIEN LO PIENSE! ¡SEPPUKU! ―finalizó sin aliento.

 **~O~**

Había ocasiones en que las espadas no alcanzaban a cortarlo todo y para su desgracia, acababa de pasar por esa situación.

Sougo con su olfato de asesino lo intentó, radió, buscó, interrogó, torturó e hizo todo lo que estaba al alcance del filo de su espada para cortar cada rumor pero las raíces ya estaban profundas y no se deshizo de ellas. Cortó a mil personas y quedaron cientos de ellas. Además, en sus oídos seguían resonando esas palabras y hacían eco hasta calar en el fondo.

Y por más sádico que fuera, por más torturas que hiciera nada cubría la herida ante la presunta partida de Kondo del Shinsengumi. Y así como era de sanguinario, en el fondo era un niño caprichoso pero bien leal a su principal figura fraternal.

Una vez ya había perdido a Kondo-san con la llegada de Hijikata. Al principio creyó que le había arrebatado todo su lugar en el corazón de Kondo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que este era inmenso y que los dos compartían ese sitio especial. Desde ese entonces, juró protegerlo. Proteger esa amabilidad y bondad de las que muchos intentaron aprovecharse ―muchos que no consideraron el factor de que Kondo tenía a dos demonios a su lado para evitarlo―.

Luego de varios intentos infructíferos por arrebatárselo, lo creyó intocable mientras el Shinsengumi estuviera de guardia… pero aun estando de guardia, hubo algo que no pudieron y ni podían detener.

 _Algo sigiloso y que no perdonaba._

 _Algo más mortal que sus torturas._

 _Algo que no perdonaba a Kondo y su gran corazón._

Algo con lo que quería luchar… algo a lo que quería ganarle pero para ello, necesitaba de alguien que lo conocía igual de bien que él.

―Hijikata-san…

Toshirou no respondió, solo expulsó humo por la boca y fijó su vista en el cielo.

―Sougo ―nombró secamente.

El silencio reinó y esta vez, Sougo dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección del vice-capitán del Shinsengumi. No eran necesarias las palabras porque ambos sabían de lo que se quería hablar, también reconocían que era algo igual de doloroso para todos ―no solo para ellos dos―, pero aunque los samuráis dudaran, tenían que enfrentar a esos monstruos.

―Kondo-san… ―los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta de eso, se callaron.

Se formó otro largo silencio entre los dos. ―¿Encontraste al causante de esos rumores? ―Hijikata sabía bien en donde había estado metido Sougo todo ese día, lo conocía bien.

Lo dejó fumar antes de responder. ―No… ¿Has visto a Kondo-san?

Toshirou negó.

―Él hablará cuando lo vea necesario.

Sougo, sin decir más, se sentó a su lado. ―Hijikata-san… ¿en verdad lo crees?

―Kondo-san no los hubiera dicho primero que nada.

Le dio la razón. ―¿Lo crees o no, Hijikata-san?

Suspiró sin dejar de fumar. ―No ―Sougo se rió con su respuesta, haciendo que él arqueara una ceja ―¿Y tú lo crees, Sougo?

Negó. ―Tampoco.

―¿Y por qué perdiste toda la tarde investigando?

―Porque odio que hablen así de Kondo-san ―dijo, apretando sus manos. Imprimiendo toda la furia contenida por su labor sin resultado, por más torturas que repartió no liberó ni la milésima parte de su molestia―. Odio que inventen el retiro de Kondo-san ―odiaba que lo hicieran imaginar un Shinsengumi sin él, aborrecía que adelantaran el tiempo, detestaba que quisieran quitárselo, llevárselo de su lado para nunca regresarlo. Aborrecía el simple hecho de pensar en que su comandante ya no lo sería más.

Hijikata sonrió de medio lado. ―Tarde o temprano llegará ese día ―por el rabillo del ojo lo vio asentir. Eso nadie lo negaba, todos eran conscientes de ese fatídico día.

―¿Qué pasará con nosotros en ese momento?

―Seguiremos ―exhaló humo tras responder ―el Shinsengumi seguirá porque es el alma de Kondo-san.

Porque trabajaron para ser lo que eran.

Porque los lazos no se rompían ni con el tiempo.

Y por que al final, estarían siempre con él.

―Kondo-san nunca se irá ―no con ellos dos a su lado. Nunca dejarían que se fuera.

* * *

Kondo paseó de un lado a otro, el silencio que había en el cuartel del Shinsengumi no le daba buena espina ―a pesar de las cuarenta y cinco reglas que Toshie había hecho―. Si un lugar con tantos hombres estaba tan callado a media mañana era por algo importante.

 _O doloroso._

O las dos. Él sabía perfectamente que era una mezcla de ambas. Una estrella del cielo se apagaba y una lluvia triste amenazaba por caer en las instalaciones del Shinsengumi pero como buen comandante con excelentes amigos, no permitiría que ese barco se hundiera. Jamás. Así como ellos daban su vida por él, él lo hacía por ellos porque los gorilas eran animales muy valientes.

―Kondo-san...

El hombre tuvo que girar para ver quien le llamaba. ―Toshie… ―se alegró de verlo, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo miró.

Hijikata lo vio con el rostro serio y suspiró profundamente. En su papel como el demoníaco Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi decidió afrontar de cara los rumores para sepultarlos ya que era necesario para la estabilidad del grupo, sin embargo, en su papel como subordinado, fiel acompañante y amigo de Kondo, eso no era tan fácil.

Deseó tener los nervios de acero pero su corazón era débil y susceptible. Se aferraba a creer que todo eran mentiras para desestabilizarlos. Se agarraba firmemente de la idea de que Kondo jamás haría las cosas así. Se afianzaba a su confianza y a su admiración, pero a veces la mente era más ruidosa que el corazón.

Hijikata confiaba ciegamente en Kondo. Sin pensarlo daría la vida por él. Jamás consideraría la idea de poner en duda su _criterio o acciones._ Creía en él y creía en el Shinsengumi, en el hogar de todos. Ningún miembro se iba del todo, menos el alma de ellos. Un Shinsengumi sin Kondo no era posible porque Kondo era el Shinsengumi. Ellos sin Kondo no existirían porque ellos eran Kondo. Fácil, simple y práctico. El alma y las espadas eran solo una entidad.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kondo y a Toshirou no le gustó nada ese gesto. Sintió que cada cimiento de fe, se desmoronaba.

―Lo siento tanto, Toshie…

―¡Kondo-san! ―un sorprendido Sougo se asomó tras el vice-comandante y las lágrimas de Kondo se aglomeraron en sus ojos.

―Sougo… ―completó con un hilo de voz ―¡Lo siento!

Y tanto el vice-comandante como el capitán del primer escuadrón, sintieron que su corazón dejaba de latir.

 **~O~**

Cada uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi miró atentamente a su comandante, había temor en el rostro de la mayoría. Kondo Isao tuvo que tragar saliva al observarlos y cuando llegó justo a donde estaban Sougo y Hijikata, sonrió en sus adentros, ellos eran los más tranquilos. Estaban ansiosos pero había algo en sus ojos que transmitían un claro mensaje;

 _Siempre creerían en su líder._

 _Irían a donde su comandante._

 _Se quedarían donde su comandante._

Era hora de hablar pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

―Esta reunión es para aclarar algo que ha estado paseando tanto por nuestras instalaciones como por las calles de Edo ―la voz de Kondo fue la que reinó en el lugar, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia ellos ―primero que nada, debo disculparme con cada uno de ustedes. Siento que la situación se descontrolara a este grado.

―Kondo-san… ¿por qué tiene que disculparse? ¿Acaso usted decidió? ―preguntó temeroso de saber la respuesta, la incertidumbre de todos aumentó.

―¡YAMAZAKI! ―Hijikata reprendió rápidamente.

Suspiró y asintió. ―Déjalo pasar, Toshie… ―enfocó su vista en el amante el anpan ―y sí, Yamazaki… Yo decidí algo hace unos días…

Los ojos de Yamazaki brillaron con tristeza. ―¿Era cierto?

―¿Qué cosa es cierta? ―preguntó Kondo al ponerse de pie… ―¡No lo sabemos! ¡La verdad no es absoluta! Cada samurái protege y defiende su verdad al blandir su espada ―tras decir eso, desenvainó su espada y la elevó ―¡Yo, Kondo Isao, comandante del Shinsengumi defiendo mi verdad! ¡Ustedes, miembros del Shinsengumi, hacen lo mismo! ―el ímpetu de su voz aumentaba, los demás estaban extrañados―. Una verdad fue que creyeron en su líder, otra verdad fue que se atemorizaron por el futuro de su líder. ¡Todo eso es verdad! ¡Así como es verdad que los gorilas hablan y protagonizan videojuegos! ¡Es una verdad, también, que los gorilas tienen manadas! ¡Es verdad que los gorilas tienen sentimientos y que comen plantas! ¡Es verdad que los gorilas se enamoran! ―exclamó a todo pulmón, con los sentimientos a flor de piel

"¡ _Aunque nos lleve al infierno, no pienso volver separarme de ustedes!"_

Porque era verdad que Kondo era un gorila.

Y también era verdad que el gorila quería a sus chicos.

Y eso era lo único que debían creer aunque los rumores apuntaban hacia otro lado ―uno completamente distorsionado―. El grito de júbilo de todos se escuchó por todas las instalaciones. Entendían el mensaje de su comandante, los rumores eran falsos.

―Y así como hay verdades, también hay mentiras... como la que dice que Kondo Isao no se retira del Shinsengumi. ¡Esto es completamente falso! También es falso que lo considero pero no se confundan, bajo tanto rumores distorsionados hay una única verdad: ¡Kondo Isao, el comandante del Shinsengumi no se retira para irse al bosque o al pantano!

―Perdónenos por desconfiar de usted, Kondo-san.

Entre risas y dirigiéndose para pararse en medio de Hijikata y Sougo, descartó que hubieran razones para disculparse con él. ―Es de samuráis dudar ―respondió sonriente, porque esa era su creencia. Todos tenían derecho a hacerlo en algún momento, luego murmuró algo más para ambos―; siento haberlos preocupado y señal de mi arrepentimiento les confieso otra verdad: los gorilas no decimos adiós ―pronunció, abrazando a los dos con fuerza y sonriendo ampliamente ―¿Verdad, Toshie? ―el vice-comandante se sonrojó y se agachó para cubrir su rostro ―¿Verdad, Sougo? ―él no hizo más que respirar tranquilo.

Kondo-san se quedaba y eso los hacía felices.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Pues me volví loca y no es novedad.

Kondo sabía de los rumores de la gente, fue pura maldad para desestabilizarlos (?) Amo al Shinsengumi y no les haré justicia pero como no supero aquel panel donde le hacen los honores a Kondo dije: NOOOOOOOOOO. XD Esto no se queda así porque él jamás se iría del Shinsengumi, Toshie y Sougo no lo permitirían y pues eso, ni yo lo entiendo. Al final todos eran rumores, nadie lo cree pero duele imaginarse que en algún futuro se retira DDDDD: pero Kondo lo reafirma: EL SHINSENGUMI SE VA CON ÉEEEEEL. LOS GORILAS NO DICEN ADIÓS. XD

Gracias por leer. Me disculpo si hay un error gramatical. Cuando relea, editaré.

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
